Leaving to Bloodhaven
by silly pancake22
Summary: A short Prequel (I think?) to my story "Welcome back to Gotham", a bitter sweet goodbye between Dick and Barbara. She knows she needs to let him go, and he knows it may mean she won't be there when he comes back.


Leaving to Bloodhaven:

DickXBabs

They laid perfectly still on her bed in the darkness. The moon shone through her window and directly into her light green eyes, the light danced in her eyes and Dick found himself unable to look away even for a second at the chance that the light might flee at any moment. His breath was slow and steady as was hers and her long red hair had intermingled with his dark wavy locks. Her hand slowly crept up and grazed his bare chest. Her hands were slightly cold against his warm body.

Then in one instant Barbara buried herself into Dick's chest and began to sniffle. The dancing light in her eyes disappeared in a fail swoop. He wrapped one hand around her shoulder and the other around the back of her head. He knew this would be hard for her, but he never imagined just how hard it would be for him. He felt her steamy tears sting his chest and began to feel his eyes swell with them as well. A shaggy breath escaped his lips, "Its going to be okay," He whispered to her, there was a tone of uncertainty in his words however and she sensed it.

"How can you say that to me?" She looked up at him, her eyes were reflecting even more light than before. "You don't know that it's going to be okay." She bundled her hands into two small fists and tried to push herself away from him, but he pulled her in tighter, which only made the vulnerable Barbara break down into bigger sobs and burry herself deeper into his chest. Now he felt the tears leap from his eyes and down onto his cheeks, they stung like poison, just as he knew they would.

Another ragged breath, "I wish I knew what to tell you," he hugged her tighter. "I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

From within the confines of Dick's body Barbara whispered almost inaudibly, "You could tell you that you'll stay." Once the words escaped her mouth, she had wished to take them back. But it was too late, those words had already stung Dick's heart like icicles impaling his chest. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I wish I could tell you that too, Barbara." His words were soft but not without remorse.

"I know.." She said. Her sobs had quieted and she was returning to a normal breathing pattern. She wrapped her arms around his, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

Dick kissed the top of her head lightly. "But I have to," he took a deep breath before continuing on with his explanation, contemplating his words carefully. "I don't belong in Gotham, the city no longer needs me.. Bloodhaven is just...it's..."

"A new beginning" She finished. She had heard this all before, she was actually rather disappointed to be hearing it again now.

"Yes. I'm tired of living under the shadow of Batman, Barbara, I'll never live up to him... I'm just a disappointment..."

"You are not!" she said. Barbara lifted up one hand to cup his cheek softly, it was then that she felt the remains of drying tears. Now it was she who was choosing her words carefully.

"Dick, you are the most brilliant hero I have ever seen, better than Batman!"

He shook his head at her in disbelief.  
"Because," She continued, "You have passion, and hope that there is something better for you out there, and you're right! There is!" She gave him a sad smile, knowing that she had just admitted to herself that Dick leaving was the best thing for him to do.

He gave her a smile back, "Do you really mean that Barbara?"

"Yes, I do. I know I can't stop you from going, I just wish..." She began to choke up.

"I know, I wish that too," He held her hands in his and squeezed them tightly, "But Gotham needs a girl like you, your spirit, its the only thing thats kept me from suffering in this hell hole." Barbara was unsure how to react to this statement.

"And it's what is going to make me come back here one day." He smiled down at her, she looked up at him with these big eyes full of questions but only one managed to escape from her shaky mouth.

"But what if I'm not here for you when you come back..." Though these words were soft, there was an undeniable feeling of coldness in them. Dick had no words.

This was not an outcome he had considered before, what if Barbara was gone when he returned, what if this was the last night he would ever spend with her? What if Barbara managed to lose all her feelings for him while he was away in Bloodhaven? Or even worse, forget about him.

These thoughts sent Dick into minor shock, his only bodily reaction was to hug Barbara as tight as he could... while he still could. Barbara stretched her head up and kissed his lips softly. She then melted into his embrace and fell asleep.

Dick stared down at her the whole night long, tracing over every feature of her face and figure with his eyes. He gently combed through her hair, knowing this may be the last change he would ever get to be this close to her. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed the bridge of her nose and in that moment, Dick realized how he had never wanted her more than he did right now. The idea of Gotham City didn't seem all that bad, nor the idea of Bloodhaven all that appealing because in that very moment, he had all he had ever truly wanted... Barbara Gordon.

This sort of turned into an accidental prequel to my story "Welcome Back to Gotham" Ooops, oh well. its late and I'm not sorry. I haven't written in a while so I felt the need to post something..

P.S: Proofreading before publishing is for squares!


End file.
